steam_legends_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Druidism
The worship of nature and life itself is the focus of Druidism. These Faithful are charged with the preservation and proliferation of the wilderness and the creatures within it. They reject most forms of magic, especially from schools that would upset the natural order of the wilds. Many Wolfen tribes are Druidic. Culture There is no central deity to depict among Druidic groups. All worship nature as a concept, an force that always adapts and thrives to changes in the environment and other circumstances. However, druid tribes fall into one of two categories based on how they worship nature: Faerie Worship, and Totemic Worship. Faerie Worship Some druid tribes worship Faeries, forest spirits which appear in places where nature is thriving. While very playful, Faeries can be dangerous, as some don’t understand the concept of “No.” Running off a cliff and experiencing free-fall might not be a major for beings that aren’t affected by physical damage, but those that are can usually pressured and often forced into these things, with the Faeries having no understand as to why such an activity wouldn’t be fun for others. That said, many faeries that are treated well by druidic tribes can be a boon to the tribe. They often grant their strength to other druids and can even assist in rites the tribe wish to initiate. Druid tribes which worship Faeries are usually a little less aggressive than Totemic druids. However, that doesn’t mean that they are pushovers by any means. They will still fight tooth and claw to protect their lands. They wear simple clothing, gathered from natural materials around them (or leathers and skins from what they’ve hunted) and adorn them with trinkets and stones they find, along with things they find among plant life, such as flowers or branches. Totemic Worship Many druidic tribes have a particular living thing which they see as pinnacles of the strength of nature, which they call Totems. These can be apex predators, or ancient trees, any number of things which represent nature at its greatest. Many of these totems are unique among the area they live in, are usually sapient and very intelligent, and are extremely dangerous if provoked. Many of these totems are unique among the area they live in, and are extremely dangerous if provoked. For example, the Blood Oak tribe holds a gargantuan, hemotophagic treant they call The Blood Oak as a Totem. It hasn’t moved in decades, but it continues to grow blood red leaves and grows with the seasons. Druid tribes who engage in Totemic Worship are usually much more aggressive than their Faerie Worshipping counterparts. This can sometimes hamper diplomacy, but a smart enough leader can see past their pride to negotiate deals which benefit, though not always. They decorate themselves with materials from which they’ve taken from their kills, such as leathers, furs, bones, and blood. Tenants Preservation Druids must strive to keep the wilds protected and preserved. Druids will be hard pressed to expand civilization into the wilderness they protect. Some can be persuaded to let civilization expansion for farm lands, but many will draw the line when a rare or blessed creature’s life or habitat is threatened by expansion. Respect of Nature Druids must strive to prevent the manipulation of nature from harmful magic. This extends to those who use magic to alter the bodies of others. While Druids understand that the Aether is a natural part of Eldinor, they mistrust those who manipulate it, especially Transmuters. Life The dead should stay dead. Druids must strive to preserve life while cleansing the walking dead. This often means disposing of bodies properly so that they cannot be risen again, but also the rejection of Necromancy.